Learn To Love Again
by Alonx
Summary: My take on how Remus came back to Tonks. Rated T for mild swearing.


LEARN TO LOVE AGAIN

**A/N, Hi! I'm back! This is my new story. I know, all of are like, well duh! But I had writers-block in both of my other stories.**

**Love Always,**

** Alonx**

Disclaimer: I don't own, if I did, I wouldn't be writing this because I would have better things to do with my life.

Tonks knocked on the Burrow door three times, bang, bang, bang. There was a shuffling of feet from inside then a timid voice said, "Who is it?"

Tonks sighed, "It's me Gin, your favorite sister."

"Oh, um, what did you say to me when I asked you what I should where to your wedding?"

" I said I didn't give a damn."

"Come on in," Ginny said opening the door and gesturing for her to go inside. Then, noticing the look on Tonks' face, she added, "I'll go get mum."

"Thanks Gin." Tonks sat down on the old, worn, threadbare couch, that reminded her so much of her own. She could hear Ginny in the kitchen telling Molly that, 'Tonks looks like that again'. Like that. Like she did the last time he pushed her away. Molly entered the room soon after Ginny had spoken to her, shooing Ginny, who tried to follow.

Concern was etched on her face as soon as she caught a glimpse of Tonks. She had been so happy lately, what could make her look so drawn, ill even, unless… "that bloody man," she uttered aloud. "What did he do this time?"

Tonks' head, which had previously been in her hands, shot up, and she said in a voice so small, so vulnerable, that it nearly broke Molly's heart, "I'm pregnant Molly."

She didn't speak for several seconds, just contemplated this news. Then, with anger evident in every line on her face she said, "and he left you for that!? The bloody fool, when I see him im going to pound him so hard…"

Tonks smiled ever so slightly, a pounding from Molly Weasley was about as fun as getting sown into a sack of weasels and thrown into a river.

Molly, who was still muttering under her breath, suddenly looked up and said, "oh, but congratulations dear,"

"Congrats for what?" said Fred, who had just walked into the sitting room.

"Never you mind," said Molly dismissing him with a wave of her hand.

Fred exchanged a look with George, who had also just walked into the sitting room.

Then George said, "Does our dear Tonksie-,"

"-have a secret-,"

"-that needs to be discovered?"

Molly shot them a warning glare, and Tonks said, "bugger off, boys."

The twins smirked, "so Tonksie does have a secret."

"I swear, call me Tonksie one more time…"

The two boys skipped away merrily yelling, "Tonksie's got a secret, Tonksie's got a secret!"

Molly shook her head despairingly, and Tonks' head returned to her hands. Ginny reentered the room saying, "what are those two on about?" she tried (and failed) to sound indifferent, but both women could hear the curiosity in her voice.

"Couldn't you tell? They want to know what my secret is." Tonks said.

"I had gathered that."

"Then why did you ask?"

Ginny fidgeted uncomfortably. She gazed around the room, wringing her hands before she blurted out, "Are you pregnant?"

"Do I look pregnant Gin?"

Ginny's face turned red, "no… you look like…like- you but mum said congrats and you were so happy-a few days ago I mean- and I don't know-,"

But she was cut off by Tonks saying, "yes Ginny, I am." Tonks then rolled her eyes, "and you all standing behind the door can come in now."

The door opened to reveal, Fred, George, Bill and Charlie. The latter two looked slightly ashamed of themselves, but Fred and George had conjured a banner that said, 'Congratulations Tonksie!' with about a million exclamation points after it.

Tonks pinched the bridge of her nose and muttered, "Merlin save me."

"He can't," said George in a sing-son voice, "he's dead."

Bill shot him a disturbed look before saying, "You know, I do believe you need a drink. I'm going to take you to a bar. Who wants to come?"

Charlie, Fred, George and Ginny raised a hand. "Brilliant." Bill said, clapping his hands together.

"Hold it right there!" said Molly, "Tonks can't drink, she's pregnant! And Ginny, you can't go."

"Oh, come on Molly, I'm going and I can't drink."

Molly huffed, "fine but you all have to disguise yourselves."

"Yes mum," they al chorused back, Tonks doing it for pure cheek.

And that, is how Tonks came to be sitting at a muggle bar for the third Tuesdays in a row, humming along to the song being sung on karaoke.

"Tonksie?" Fred whined.

"What?" she said.

"Will you sing for us?"

"No."

"Why not?" said Fred still in a whiny voice.

" 'Cause I said so."

"Please?"

"No."

"I'll pay you five galleons?" George offered.

"No."

"Ten?"

"No."

"Pretty, pretty please, with sugar on top?"

"No."

"Please, Tonksie, I'll never ask you for anything else ever."

"Yeah right."

"Tonks, will you go sing a bloody song to get these two idiots to shut up?" Bill begged.

Tonks sighed dramatically, "if I must."

Just then the DJ called out, "Do we have any more singers?"

"We have one here!" Fred and George called out at the same time.

The DJ smiled, "well, come on up young lady." Tonks rolled her eyes and walked up to him. "What song will you be gracing us with today, beautiful?"

Tonks looked at him clearly unimpressed with his obvious flirting. "Just Give Me a Reason."

The DJ nodded, "Ahh, a beautiful song for a beautiful girl."

Tonks smiled pleasantly and leaned over to whisper in his ear, "Stop hitting on me, I don't think my husband would appreciate it. But luckily for you he's not here tonight."

She walked onto the stage, only tripping once. She took a deep breath as the music started to roll.

Right from the start

You were a thief,

You stole my heart.

And I, your willing victim.

I let you see the sides of me

That weren't all that pretty,

And with every word you fixed them.

Now you've been talking in your sleep

(aahoo)

things you never say to me,

(aahoo)

tell me that you've had enough

of our love, our love,

Just give me a reason,

Just a little bit's enough.

Just a second we're not broken, just bent,

And we can learn to love again.

It's in the stars,

It's been written in the scars on our hearts,

That we're not broken just bent,

And we can learn to love again.

I'm sorry I don't understand,

Where all of this is coming from,

I thought that we were fine.

Your head is running wild again,

My dear we still have everything,

And it's all in your mind.

Now you've been having real bad dreams

(ahwahoo)

used to lie so close to me,

(ahwahoo)

nothing more than empty sheets,

between our love, our love

oh, oh, our love, our love.

Just give me a reason,

Just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again.

I never stopped,

You're still written in the scars on my heart

You're not broken just bent,

And we an learn to love again

Oh, tear ducts and rust,

I'll fix it for us,

We're collecting dust, but our love's enough

You're holding it

I'm pouring rain,

Oh nothing is as bad as it seems

We'll come clean.

Just give me a reason,

Just a little bit's enough,

Just a second we're not broken just bent,

And we can learn to love again,

It's in the stars,

It's been written in the scars on our hearts,

That we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again.

When she was done she blew a kiss out into the audience. Her crew, were all making frantic gestures for her to turn around. She raised an eyebrow but complied slowly. And standing there, an uncertain look on his scarred face, was her husband. Remus John Lupin. She took two steps toward him, regarding him warily.

"I'm sorry." He said.

She snorted. "Well, isn't that reassuring."

"Hear me out." He started.

"Why should I?"

"Because Molly told me where you were."

Tonks laughed, "how badly did she hurt you?"

"Not badly."

"You have finger marks on your face." She said reaching out to touch them. He just shrugged. She jumped into his waiting arms, burying her head in his neck.

"I love you Dora." He whispered into her hair.

"I love you more."

"Bull."

Tonks turned back to the crowd. "Thank you, and good night!" she said bowing.

THE END

**A/N Hoped you liked it! That's my story on how Remus came back to Tonks. I altered the lyrics of Just Give Me a Reason slightly so one person could sing it. I know that song wouldn't have actually been around at the time the story is set, get over it and move on with your life. Also, the review button is your friend, the review button is my friend, so if you review, that makes you my friend. Got that logic? Good.**

**Love Always,**

** Alonx**


End file.
